Let Them Eat Cake!
by FantasticallyTragical
Summary: An AU story where Jellal works in a cake shop and Erza attends the nearby university.I've had SOOO many Jerza plot bunnies lately, it's not even funny... Mostly Jerza with a smattering of other couples such as Nalu, Gruvia, Gale/Gajevy, Miraxus, etc. My first Jerza story! Read and Review! Rated T for language... ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been planning this for a while, even before I got an account on this site, it's a little Jerza story, set in an alternate universe, where Jellal works in a cake shop and Erza is a student at the nearby university.**

 **Chapter One: The Cake Shop**

Erza first noticed the little shop when she was moving her desk in to her dorm. It was a tiny, pink-painted building nestled between a Famous Footwear and an LA Fitness. A sign hanging from the red and white striped awning read simply, "Cake Shop."

She nearly dropped her end of the desk and rushed right inside, but the glare her Aunt was giving her was enough to make ANY person, no matter how much they enjoyed cake, to focus on the task at hand.

The redhead made a mental note to visit soon.

But what with classes and exploring her school's campus and joining clubs and making new friends, the little pink cake shop slipped her mind completely.

The second time she noticed it, Erza was hauling an armful of study materials home from the library. A young man with what appeared to be BLUE hair was sweeping the front walk. Once again the red head nearly dropped her load and rushed inside for a slice. And no, it wasn't because of the cute guy outside… nope, not at all.

But she had a quiz in the morning and it was beginning to drizzle. Needless to say, she aced that quiz. And forgot about the cake shop…

The third time Erza noticed the cake shop, she was walking back from a concert with her friend and roommate, Lucy. The two girls where eating ice cream and talking about life.

That time, Erza dropped her cone and rushed towards it, leaving a dumbfounded Lucy at the curb. Unfortunately, the redhead was meet with a sign… a _closed_ sign…

 **A/N: So this is a little plot bunny I thought up late one night and just HAD to make a story out of… The next chapter will actually BE the story, this was just a sort of teaser trailer… ANYHOO! Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Because of the overwhelmingly positive response I got on this story, I am continuing it! Although I was going to anyway… It's just… I LOVE REVEIWS SO MUCH! This story is gonna be pretty short, with pretty short chapters as well, sorry.**

 **ANYHOO! On to the story!**

 **Chapter Two: Tears of Sorrow**

Erza immediately broke down in tears. Lucy hurried over, more than a little worried at how hard her friend was taking the sight of a closed sign.

"U-um… Erza?" She stuttered. "Are you alright?"

The other girl shook her head. "I've been meaning to go to this shop since the beginning of the semester, but every time my plans were thwarted!"

Lucy sweat dropped. "O-okay. Maybe we could come back tomorrow? I'm sure the shop will be open then."

Erza climbed to her feet. "You are correct, Lucy. I must-" She broke off, sniffling, but quickly regained her composure. "I must remain strong."

Lucy didn't comment. It was well known at Fiore University that Erza obsessions with cake and dirty books were not to be questioned. The girl slung her arm around the redhead's shoulders. "Come on, the shop will be here tomorrow!"

Erza allowed herself to be led away, casting longing glances behind her at the cake shop. Lucy sighed and kept hauling her off around the corner.

The Next Day

Unfortunately for her, Erza woke up late, and, amongst tears, realized she would have to skip cake shopping this morning if she wanted to make it across campus to her first class. Cursing her bad luck and broken alarm clock, the redhead raced through shower and breakfast. She was a very punctual person and as a result, wasn't quite sure at how to deal with being late. **(A/N: Slight** _ **Soul Eater**_ **reference there. LOL.)**

Unsurprisingly, the day passed very slowly. Erza puttered through her classes, her mind fixed on cake. When her last class finally finished, the young woman hurried to her dorm, deposited all her class materials on her bed and dashed towards the cake shop. She zoomed past clumps of her friends, eliciting calls of, "Where are you off to, Erza?", "Erza-san! Where are you going?" and "Erza! Fight me!"

All were ignored, especially the last one.

The redhead skidded to a stop in front of the cake shop, not even panting. She beamed at the open sign hanging in the window. Her cake experience was not to be thwarted today. Erza swung the door open and strode confidently inside.

 **A….A**

 **A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! Life's been hectic! Anyhow, Erza finally made it to the cake shop!**

 **Special thanks to WritingGloWorm, wordslinger, fspirate, and three unnamed guests for reviewing!**

 **Review, follow, and/or favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: YAY! More Jerza! Who's gonna be inside the shop? Also, I have this headcanon that Meredy is a bit clumsy, not as bad as Wendy or Chelia, but still...**

 **Chapter Three- Seven Strawberry Cakes**

 _Erza swung the door open and strode confidently into the shop._ She was met by the sight of a girl, a bit younger than her who was mopping the black and white linoleum tiles vigorously. The girl had hair of a startling pink color, pulled back in to a ponytail. Erza cleared her throat. The girl whirled around, slipped on the wetness, and fell on her butt with a soft screech. The redhead sweat dropped, but hurried over to help her up.

"A-are you okay?" she asked, steadying the girl, who grinned at her with brilliant green eyes.

"Oh, yes! That happens a lot!" She dusted herself off. "I'm Meredy, how can I help you?"

Erza straightened herself up. "I'm Erza. I would like cake."

"Well, this IS a cake shop!" Meredy chuckled, sliding behind the counter. "Which flavor?"

"Which do you have?" Erza inquired, approaching the cash register.

"Well, we have two main categories, soft flavors, like vanilla and chocolate, or fruity flavors. In each category, we have several smaller categories."

"Do you have strawberry?"  
"Of course! We have strawberry cheese cake and strawberry shortcake!"

"I'll take three of each."

Meredy paused, her smile turning confused. "Three slices of each?"

"No, three of both kinds of cake."

"Are you having a party?"

"No."

"Why are you ordering six cakes, then?!"

"For me!" Erza's face turned dreamy. "I love cake."

"Ah, okay… I don't know of we have that many cakes directly on hand. Lemme ask Jellal. One sec." The girl vanished through the swinging doors behind her. Erza could faintly here her yelling for the person she called Jellal. Less than a minute later, the doors swung open again and Meredy marched out, followed by a blue-haired young man. A red tattoo swirled around his right eye.

Erza felt her heart skip a beat and her face heat up. She wasn't one to get emotional over men, (not like her good friend Lucy, who was known to drool over especially attractive specimens of the male gender) but the young man in front of her was hot. Like, REALLY hot! And the soft blush dusting his cheeks just made him more attractive.

Meredy's head swished back and forth, her eyes studying the blushing pair. Her matchmaker senses were tingling.

Jellal finally found his voice. "H-hi. U-um… I-I'm Jellal. How can I help you?"

"E-erza." The redhead bit her lip and shifted awkwardly on her feet. "I'd really like three strawberry shortcakes and three strawberry cheesecakes. Please."

"I think we only have one of each of those in stock. Sorry."

Erza looked crushed. "Oh…"

"B-but you can place an order and we'll deliver the other four to you!"

The redhead's face immediately brightened. "Really?!"

"O-Of course!"

 **A….A**

 **A/N: Ending the chapter here to keep it consistent with the length of the other two. Isn't Jerza so freaking CUTE?! * Fangirls wildly ***

 **BTW, today's nation cheesecake day here in America, so go eat some! Also, I'm gonna be starting a NaLu story when I finish this one. It'll have some Jerza in it as well. If you're interested, the summary is on my profile.**

 **Special thanks to wordslinger and four unnamed guests for reviewing. If you're one of these guests, add a nickname so I can tell who's who**


End file.
